A Killer's Night
by Mantinas
Summary: A killer is wandering the streets. Rolo is watching a show when his head starts to hurt, when he comes to he finds himself in the killer's clutches. But, are things really as they seem? Slight RoloxLelouch and GinoxSuzaku.


A Killer's Night

Mantineus-Something based off of Mew's song "Killer". Some of the lyrics are within the text. Hope you enjoy this. ^_^

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

_**Ask me what the … means if you can't figure it out. ^_^**_

------ ------

The night was made even more peaceful due to the snowfall previously. The air seemed stilled in the dark void that was lit by the frozen streetlamps and magnified slightly by the snow at its base. All the doors and windows were shut and locked tight. The reason was clear, all knew it.

But still a young man, his face protected from the cold by the collar of his coat, hat, and scarf. He stood under the streetlamp by the bus stop of 119 Avenue and Locket Heart Street(1). There was no crunching of snow, no sound of a car breaking, sliding to a stop in the snow. The young man did not receive any trouble as he boarded the bus. A glimpse of his face was shown to the driver as he showed him his boarding pass…

Rolo was sitting in his armchair by the window in his living room. His window was locked, but the blinds were open, the curtains drawn. Despite any disaster that was plaguing his neighborhood. The TV was showing him a sitcom, making the occupant of the quaint, warm house chuckle. When was it the last time he laughed? Actually laughed. He did not know.

A scene flashed through his head. A broken sled, a cliff, a scared little boy clinging onto another small hand, his purple eyes burning an unspeakable horror into him.

Groaning, Rolo put a hand to his head, his stomach caving in, making the man double forward in pain. No. He was losing control. He could handle this. He thought of his special person. He thought of Lelouch. His black hair, purple eyes, slim, perfect build. He missed him. He was the only one whom could help him.

The connection never registered in his mind.

Slow panting. The pain was receding. He sighed. He almost thought that the worst was over. But when he looked around, he noticed that the power was out. He tried the lamp that was by his chair. Two clicks of the knob, turning. Nothing. Reaching deftly by his chair, he found a flashlight. Turning it on, he walked towards the basement door, fear overcoming him.

He was going to die. He could feel it. But, he even admitted to having an overactive imagination. It was probably just a downed line or something. It was cold outside, the lines might be frozen or something. It probably was not intentional like the Jones' or the Fennet's. It probably was not intentional.

His flashlight landed on the door and he gasped. Written on the door in some red substance was scrawled: THERE'S A KILLER ON THE STREET

"What the fuck?" Rolo shouted.

How the hell did that get there without him hearing the door open? He was in pain and his eyes were closed, but that should not have impaired his hearing. Unless…Was it getting worse? Rolo doubted it, but right now it would be hard to disprove.

He opened the door, his flashlight shining down on the stairwell. Rolo caught something on the side of his vision. He concentrated the beam on it.

YOU KNOW WHO

Rolo was shaking. But it made no sense! Why would the killer enter his home and write this in what he was hoping was paint, only to go back downstairs when he was right there, vulnerable? Was he dealing with a maniac? A dramatic maniac? Rolo hoped not.

Someone pushed him from behind. Rolo tumbled down the stairs, landing in a dazed heap on the floor. Footsteps resounded down the stairs, stopping at the last one, the figure standing over Rolo.

"You really should control him better, Rolo." The figure said.

"Le…Lelouch?" Rolo said, still dazed from the fall. He gazed up at the stair, Lelouch's form disappearing and reappearing before his eyes.

"You know better than to allow Zero free reign." Lelouch said. "Do you remember Aspin? Colorado? Your home town!"

Laughter was heard in the shadows. It came to their attention that the little window above the washer and drier was broken and a figure, his face shrouded in darkness, yet his clothes were visible. He looked like a little kid of twelve.

Rolo was afraid of this intruder. A flash of his childhood appeared in his mind. Zero's face frightened him then. But that did not register in his mind either. But what did was that Zero was a bad boy.

"And what of you, Lelouch?" Zero jeered. "Who added the finishing touches, hmm? Who used the fucking red paint to write that crap! Hmm?! All I did was break the window from the outside and cut the power because the light bothers me and that _fucking_ show pissed me off!" He shook his head. "Tisk, tisk. Frightening poor Rolo. And you call yourself his guardian!"

"I was trying to tell him." Lelouch snapped. "I figured he would know!"

"Yeah right." Zero crossed his arms.

"Guys." Rolo said. "What's going on?"

Lelouch turned to Rolo.

"It's time to get the hell out of this town." He said. "You let Zero go free and it will only be a matter of days before the neighbors start noticing you acting strange."

"But…"

"No!" Zero snapped. "This is my playground now! These people are my dolls! You cannot take them away from me, Rolo! You can't!"…

Rolo and Lelouch were bundled up in their snow gear, both holding onto the strap that made steering possible on the sled as they climbed the large hill in the park. Both were six and the best of friends. They reached the top. Rolo got on first, followed by Lelouch, said boy wrapped his arms around the one in front. Rolo liked the feeling. Like that Lelouch relied on him and trusted him with his life.

They took off. Laughing, neither saw the cliff. Rolo felt them tip foreward, catching onto a tree root with one hand, Lelouch with the other.

"Don't let me go!" Lelouch cried. "Don't let me go, Rolo!"

Rolo was panicked, but shouted as loud as he could. He knew, with one arm, he could not climb to safety. His face changed. From panic to a sinister amusement he turned to face the boy whom held his life literally in his hand.

"beg some more." He said, smirking.

"What?" Lelouch cried.

"Beg!" Rolo shouted from the top of his lungs.

Lelouch was confused. He did not beg. Zero let him fall, his body crashing next to the broken sled. With a satisfied smirk, he climbed up to safety and looked over the edge. Rolo was horrified! Crying his eyes out, his lungs aching until someone finally found him and took him someplace warm.

"You have to!" Lelouch shouted. "You can't keep going on like this!"

"I can and I will!" Zero shouted, stomping his foot.

"Zero." Rolo said, sounding stern. He could be brave as long as Zero's face was hidden. "Lelouch says we need to go, we need to go."

"Fine." The child snapped. "But on one condition…

Rolo was twelve and in bed, the covers up to his nose. He was scared. There was a boy standing in the corner of his room.

"Hello, Rolo." The kid said, sounding amused.

"Who…Who are you?"

"He's Zero." Lelouch spat, sitting in a chair next to Rolo. "For he is _nothing_."

Lelouch, himself, was twelve, too.

"Ouch," Zero said sarcastically. "That hurts, asshole."

Rolo gasped. He was never supposed to curse.

"Go away." Rolo said. "I'm not supposed to hang out with bad boys like you."

Zero stepped out from the shadows, his face revealed. Rolo screamed. It was his face! His twelve year old face!

"That's gonna be hard to do, Rolo." Zero said smirking-it looked weird on Rolo's face. "Since we're one in the same…

"And what's that?" Lelouch asked Zero.

Zero said it. Neither one could refuse. They were going to leave this place.

------ ------

"You are?" The police said.

He and two guys were in his office at the station.

"Jeremiah Kururugi." A blue haired man said, sitting next to his lover Suzaku.

"Tell me what you saw."

"Well, you see." Jeremiah began. I was asleep when I heard glass being broken. I quickly ran to my window and found our next door neighbor standing in front of his broken window. That's when I saw the glass on the yard, instead of the house. But what was also weird was the face our neighbor was making."

"What face was he making?" The cop asked, sounding bored.

"Something akin to Chucky's smirk." Jeremiah said. "It gave me the chills."

"Uh-huh." The cop said, scribbling down some notes.

"Well, you see." Jeremiah said. "I ran outside to ask him what the devil he was trying to do and told Suzaku to call you guys. But the person on the line said you wouldn't come so we came here."

"Sorry about that." The cop said half-heartedly.

"Yeah," Jeremiah said, sounding testy. He heard through the apology. "Anyway, I ran outside and stooped down into the window in order to speak with him. But I heard him painting something. And then…A snap. His living room lights were on but then they weren't. I don't know how, but I heard him walk calmly up the steps like he could see in the dark. I then heard him open the door minutes later with a flashlight. Now tell me; why would you need a flashlight when before he didn't need one?"

"I don't know." The cop said, starting to get interested.

"Anyway," Jeremiah continued. "He gasped and fell down the stairs. He looked dazed and confused, and just when I was about to shout I saw him lift up his legs and stomp them as if he were coming down the very stairs he fell from."

"I see." The cop said, scribbling down notes in a frenzy. "I was going to shout again if he was alright when he started to speak in this weird voice.?"

"How weird?" The cop asked.

"It sounded silky smooth and elegant. Different tones and pitches from his usual voice. Saying something about keeping 'him' under control."

"Any idea who this 'him' is?"

They were using inside voices then, but soon a third voice came in and he raised his voice, uh, their voices? But I believe it might have been this chap, Zero. The funny thing is, Rolo sounded like a stubborn twelve year old's voice for him. And his face contorted like that Chucky Smirk or a Chucky scowl for him as well. The frightful part was that when he was introduced, he was looking in my direction. But luckily I was hiding myself from view."

Suzaku held his lover close. That still frightened Jeremiah. It was something he never saw before and hoped to never see again.

"Anything else?" The cop asked.

"Yeah, they were arguing about leaving. That one, Lelouch, he wanted to leave. Whereas, Zero, he didn't want to-as he said it-his 'playground' nor his 'dolls'. He was referring to our neighborhood and us! He was the killer! He even said that this was all in order to clear Rolo from any suspicion. That he was going to pick up the glass from outside until he felt a pain and everything went dark."

"Well, is this 'Rolo', still at home?"

Suzaku shook his head in the negative.

"Rolo told Zero they had to go and Zero said he had a condition."

"And what was that condition?"

"He got to choose where they go…

Zero stood under the street lamp, making sure that his face was covered. Not because of the cold. He liked the cold. No, he just did not want to draw attention to himself anymore than he had to.

With a satisfied smirk he glanced at all of the houses. Their tenants were either still up or just going to bed if not already. But each and every one of them were frightened of him. But that's what they thought. No one's safe at home. Not while he was able to get free.

The bus pulled up to him. He revealed his face, he gave the man a blank stare as the bus driver looked over his boarding pass.

"Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Yes." Zero said.

"OK," the bus driver said, handing him his information back.

Zero left his playground. He hoped that his new one in Pennsylvania would prove to be better than this.

He was walking to an open seat as the bus drove off.

------ ------END

Mantineus-I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!


End file.
